


Going to Comic Con

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dean loves to ride his brother's cock, M/M, PWP with some plot, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, barely a plot, deadpool!Dean, jealous!Sam, sam is a good brother and dean is appreciative, winter soldier!Sam, yes I love it, yes I ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes his older brother to his first Comic Con and Dean has a blast. He pays him back in a great way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship Wincest....not as much as Destiel but I give it love. Please no hate. If you don't like it...don't read. If you do like it.....feel free to give it a look! 
> 
> I have not Beta so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> P.S....this fic was based off a photo I saw on Facebook.

“Dean come on! We’re gonna be late!” Sam yelled as he waited by the door of the motel room. He looked at his watch, they had thirty minutes. “Dean!” 

“Hold your horses,” Dean replied in an annoyed tone. “So what do you think?” Dean asked as he stopped and turned so Sam could get a full view. 

“I think you look great.” 

Dean looked down at himself then back up at his brother. “Really?” 

Sam smirked as he walked towards him. He grabbed the shorter man by the belt and pulled him flush against him. “Really. Shows you off nice.” 

Dean moaned as Sam started to palm him, pressing the heel of his hand with just the right pressure. “Easy boy,” Dean laughed breathlessly as he backed away. “Like you said, we’re gonna be late.” 

The trip only took a few minutes and soon they were surrounded by people dressed up just like them. Dean was having the most fun though. Even though he always called his Sam the geek they both knew it was really Dean. 

They took pictures with different stars from their favorite shows and more than once Dean had to stop himself from freaking out. 

People loved their costumes as well. Sam was dressed as the Winter Soldier, complete with the metal arm, and more than once he was asked for photos. 

Dean loved the attention they were getting. He was dressed as Deadpool, one of the most popular Marvel characters, and everyone kept coming up to him. Dean had to admit he felt good. The skin tight leather really showed off his body, letting him look muscular and strong. He wore the mask for the photos but opted to leave it off the rest of the time. 

More than once he felt a hand on his ass or close to his dick from guys and girls alike. He knew it was driving Sam crazy, watching them touch him like that. And honestly it made Dean get a little bolder. He’d get into certain poses or hold someone a little closer, all the while keeping his eyes on Sam. Finally his brother snapped, pulling him away from the crowds and into a dark corner. 

“Sam come on, it was just a bit of- -” Dean’s words were cut off as Sam kissed him. 

He was rough and strong, his mouth commanding as he pulled Dean close to him. Dean sank into it, letting his brother have the control. He felt so good, his adrenaline pumping from the excitement and his arousal. 

When they pulled away for air Dean could swear he was seeing stars as his erection pressed painfully against his leather pants. “Wow, if I knew you’d act like that…” Dean said jokingly. Sam laughed and pulled him closer again, this time kissing him more gently. 

Dean heard something and turned to see a small group of people watching them. They weren’t happy, seeing two men kiss and be that close and Sam worried it would throw Dean off. He knew his brother hated that kind of attention. 

“You want to go somewhere else?” He asked Dean quietly as he looked over at them. 

Dean shook his head and looked back at his brother. “No, screw them. I’m having fun.” He smiled at his brother, grabbing the hem of his pants as he stepped closer, this time taking control of the kiss himself. Dean was having fun, and he wasn’t about to let it stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam watched Dean run around like a fanboy for the rest of the day. He was so glad he’d been able to score these tickets for them. He couldn’t remember the last time Dean had been this happy or smiled this much. And his brother looked damn good too… That costume really showed him off and Sam couldn’t wait to get him back to the motel. 

He and Dean left once the workers running the Con told everyone it was done. Dean didn’t want to go but he followed Sam without too much complaint. When they got back to the car though Dean was ready to give his thanks. 

“Hey Sam, hold up a sec.” 

Sam turned to look at him and was met with a kiss, Dean’s tongue licking the seam of his mouth until he gave him access. His brother’s body was hot as he pushed him against the car, a hand on his dick as Dean palmed him. 

“Dean…ah!” 

Dean smirked against his neck as he nipped and sucked on the flesh of his throat. “Want you Sam… I want your dick in my ass.” When Dean pulled back Sam saw he was serious, those green eyes blown wide as Dean stood panting in front of him. 

He was glad the trip back to the motel was so short because Dean was ready to jump him right there. 

As soon as the door was shut Dean was on him, pressing him back into the wood as he unzipped his pants. Usually it was Sam who made the first move, the first to start the action. So when Dean dropped to his knees, tongue licking along his shaft, he wasn’t asking any questions. 

“Dean! Fuck!” Sam hissed as his brother sucked him down, mouth warm as he took him down completely. 

Dean only choked once, his throat soon relaxing and allowing him to take Sam all the way. His brother was big, his cock long and very thick. But Dean liked a challenge. 

Using his tongue he flicked the tip, tasting the salty bitterness that was his brother. Dean loved this, loved hearing his brother gasp and moan as he played with him. When he grabbed Sam’s balls, tugging and squeezing a little his brother’s hips bucked hard. The force made Dean see stars but he quickly got his rhythm back, making Sam moan again as he worked him. 

When Sam felt himself get close to the edge he decided to make him stop. Gripping Dean’s shoulders he pulled him up and into a kiss, tasting himself on his brother’s tongue. 

Pushing him back he shoved Dean onto the bed, laying down over him as he rubbed his thigh against the bulge in Dean’s pants. Dean moaned, hips bucking up as he searched for more friction. 

“I want you. God I fucking want you.” Sam growled as he nipped Dean’s neck hard. 

“Then fuck me,” Dean growled back as he thrust his hips up. 

Sam made quick work of Dean’s costume as he tugged and pulled the sweaty jacket off him. Dean’s body was hot underneath him as he leaned down to undo the belt. When his hand brushed against Dean’s bulge his brother cried out. Sam did it again and smile when Dean whimpered, green eyes blazing as he looked up at him. “Sam dammit…stop teasing and fuck me already!” 

With a quick pull Dean was naked, hissing when the cold air touched his burning skin. 

As Sam grabbed the lube Dean took it from him, popping the cap and pouring some out. Sam watched his brother prep himself as Dean added one finger after another. Dean gasped at the stretch until it turned to pleasure, his moans getting louder every time his fingers found his prostate. 

When he was ready Sam pulled him against him, Dean laying on top of him as they kissed. After a minute Dean moved up, sitting on Sam’s hips as he lined up. 

Sam watched with glee as Dean sank down on him, his ass taking every inch until they were flush against each other. His brother wasted no time in moving as he pulled up, sinking back down quickly with a deep groan. Every thrust took Dean’s breath away as he slammed down on the thick cock inside him. When he hit his prostate Dean cried out, staying at that angle as pleasure racked his body. 

Sam came first, Dean’s tight ass milking him of every drop as his brother continued to ride him hard. 

“Sam…please…” Dean begged. 

The taller man took pity and wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, giving it a few rough strokes until he came with a scream. 

Dean stayed on him on until he felt Sam go soft, then pulled off and laid down next to him. “Thank you Sam, today was really great.” 

Sam kissed him and pulled Dean into his arms. “You’re welcome…geek.” They both laughed until they fell asleep, sated and relaxed.


End file.
